youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo is the most sexy pokemon a psychic Pokemon that wants to be the best psychic pokemon in the world, and is the main protagonist of War of the Squads chapter 3. He likes to kill overglorified blue dogs. Many know it as the only Pokemon created by scientology. However, Mewtwo decided not to follow their ways due to its above-average intellect. He joins the T.D Squad a time, later he was rejected and after a time, He becomes the new the Leader and Former of The T.D Squad with the Death Squad like team partner. History Mewtwo was born on September 5 1966 in England in the United Kingdom, specifically in the countryside just south of Devon, soon to become Airstrip One, as a result of Mozilla Firefox raping and somehow impregnating a cloning experiment done by stupid scientists who were killed by Mew. Mewtwo was an idealistic youth and longed to make a difference in the world. Much unlike many of his peers, he enjoyed growing up in a time of social reform. He began attending school at Hogwarts University in 1981 where he met his future compatriate, Horatio Brother, Horatio was a very large man so everyone took to calling him Big Brother. Horatio and Mewtwo would sit in the back of their shared political science class and discuss the problems of government with each other and said how problems should be rectified. They soon created a campus club to raise awareness about the actions of the British government. Mewtwo is also known for founding Wikipedia in 1995. Newtwo A movie was made that would feature Mewtwo squaring off his copypaste, Genesect. Going out of their way to ignore continuity and piss off their fans, the writers pulled a second Mewtwo out of their asses without explaining where it came from since that would require about 10 minutes that they'd rather spend shoving Pikachu and Axnew in everyone's faces. One of the Generation V anime's last ditch attempts to redeem itself was creating a mind numbing filler saga that only milked the previous Gens. Having Mewtwo in the following movie was an obvious attempt to fish for ratings, which they got and maintained afterwards. And people wonder why the anime has made no progress. Experience in the T.D Squad Mewtwo joins the group, he has evil goals, but thanks to Dark Tails, Mewtwo can understand the real goals he needs to complete. He got bully by Scratch and Grounder when he was a member, after the death of Grounder, Mewtwo kicks Scratch's ass. Giygas Jr. Giygas Jr. (his brother) has the plan to destroy all the members with his PSI powers, Mewtwo tries to convince him, but Giygas Jr. was full of rage after hears about the death of his cousin Skodwarde. Later, Mewtwo hears about Giygas Jr. was killed by Waweegee, Mewtwo got a fury and he swears to take revenge for that. Giywardeaugh Borns Mewtwo sees when Giywardeaugh was created by Fizzy Walnuts and Colress, Mewtwo thinks Giywardeaugh was a bad idea but Tirek refused that, Then Mewtwo tries to stop Giywardeaugh with his Psychic powers, but he was defeated and injured by Giywardeaugh and his incredible power and Tirek throws him to the Trash considerating him a traitor. Later, he got escapes of the trash. Leader of the T.D Squad Later, When Lord Tirek was betrayed and Imprisoned and When Giywardeaugh was killed by the hands of Mors, Mewtwo returns to the T.D Squad proclaims himself the new leader and former of the T.D Squad, Mewtwo kicks out all the bad members of the team. He proclaims the peace between the T.D Squad and the Death Squad and now he's gonna complete his new goals thanks to Dark Tails. War against Spinge Squad After hears about Spingebill, Mewtwo has training to become more powerful, after his training Mewtwo sends his apprentice Queen Chrysalis to explore the base of the Spinge Squad, However, she was injured by The Masked One. Colress got cure here later. Apprentice Queen Chrysalis, a new member founded by Severous Snape (the manager of the T.D Squad), Mewtwo teach to chrysalis and luna about the Psychic powers, Now chrysalis and luna had the same powers of mewtwo and now they had enough energy to destroy theirs enemies. The Masked One Later, Mewtwo knows about the Dark Mercury and the his real identity, Dark Tails, when Tobuscus tolds him and the T.D Squad about his battle. An enraged Mewtwo plans his revenge against Dark Tails considerating him a "Traitor", Now with the help of Giygas (who was resucited and now is reformed). Giygas Sacrifice Mewtwo and Tubby sends Giygas and Da-Da to destroy the Dark Mercury, during the battle Giygas and Da-Da was gravely injured by Dark Mercury and in a moment of despair, Giygas destroys himself killing Dark Mercury and saving Da-Da of the great explosion. Mewtwo later, puts Giygas in the Honorary Members of the T.D Squad. Destruction of the T.D Squad Base Mewtwo, Tubby, Insane Woody and Severous Snape with the T.D and Death Squads are planning a method to put end to the Spinge Squad in the T.D Squad base and lamentably.. Destroy Dark Tails too. Later, Dark Tails with the Spinge Squad members founds and destroy the base, Claude Frollo causes fire in the base, Mewtwo get out all the members of the base, In a finally oportunity, Mewtwo destroys the base with some Spinge Squad members (Cause You, Alduin and Herobrine sacrifices their selfs to destroy the Spinge Squad). However, Dark Tails with some members got survives and now are more enraged than before. Mewtwo Squad Borns Mewtwo them sent forces to capture and kill Dark Tails who made a agreement with Da-Da, Dark Tails will not kill Da-Da and work as Da-Da's assassin and Da-Da will let Dark Tails into the dream world. Dark Tails then entered the dream world, never to return. With that the Spinge Squad, the T.D Squad, and the Death Squad all declared him dead. Two months later they all entered peace and merged into one squad - the Mewtwo Squad. Mewtwo Squad Mewtwo Explication Mewtwo doesn't had ideas for the team yet, after Dark Tails and Da-Da betrays the group, the members of the Death Squad feels sad for the betrayal of Dark Tails, Mewtwo tolds to Spingebill the real sentiments of a Leader and his team. Spingebill feels bad for his evil actions in the Spinge Squad. Members Dying Exactley ten years after Dark Tails escaped to the dream world, half the member's started to have nightmares of being chased by a shadow with the words "There's no escape", "I will have revenge", "It's over" blankely being echoed. The next morning Mama Luigi was found dead, with his heart on top of his chess. No one is sure what happened, but they all knew no one was safe. The next day, Autopsy, Fizzy Walnuts, Colress, Robotnik and Severous Snape found a clue that can help to find Dark Tails. Unfortunetley, all of them but Fizzy (who insted got permememt ambnesia) died the next night. The clue died with them. Later, Mewtwo after hears about Severous death, he proclaims: "I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again.... Dark Tails is now a monster sadistic demon and if there can be no diplomatic solution to this perpetual conflict, then I must not allow more darkness to fall upon this or any planet. Dark Tails must be destroyed!" -Mewtwo Dream World After hears about the death of Walleo and Waweegee, Mewtwo got calls Dark Tails threatening him with a battle, Dark Tails agreed with the condition of the Mewtwo Squad members also go to the battle, Mewtwo agreed. Little did Mewtwo know that Dark Tails is in the dream world, and is killing them from their dreams - so he can attack them, but they can't attack him. However, Thanks to Fizzy Walnuts he got creates a Dream Machine for Mewtwo, Fizzy remembers when Colress and Snape tolds him about the machine before dies, Mewtwo uses the machine with the Death Squad and all is sended to the Dream World. Mewtwo is transported with the Death Squad, But Fizzy Walnuts have to stay in the base during the process. Then Dark Tails started to kill all of them, and everyone of their attacks didn't work. Tobuscus then realized it - they were asleep. He yelled telling everyone to wake up. The few still alive (Tobuscus, Mewtwo, all of the ponies, and Spingebill) all woke up, all wounded but alive. All the other dead - forever. The next night, Tobuscus had a dream - not of Dark Tails but of someone else, a shadow. Who told him that Da-Da was not the only one who sided with Dark Tails...some others betrayed the Mewtwo Squad as well. All but one faked their deaths in the battle (well not really a battle) againts Dark Tails. One is still in the Squad. It's someone who is least expected. Tobuscus decided to keep this between him and his friend Chrysalis. Dark Tails returns and Joins the Mewtwo Squad It's unknown how Tobuscus cured Dark Tails - but he did. Dark Tails then joined the Mewtwo Squad as the new co-leader. When Dark Tails sees Mewtwo he has a angry face, Dark Tails walks to Mewtwo and hugs him, Mewtwo changes to a happy face and hugs him too, Princess Luna and Celestia cry for the scene. Powers and Abilities Even before the revolt against the British government, Mewtwo was singled out for his amazing abilities that put Jean Grey to shame. It was rumored to have a brain functioning at a level of energy sufficient for a large city. Some rumors even theorized that Britain is powered entirely by Mewtwo's brain, but as Mewtwo does not exist, that is clearly crimethink. Mewtwo developed this power further through intense projection of psychic energy. This energy always ended up turning dark purple for reasons unknown. As it was highly destructive, government officials ordered Mewtwo to wear a dorky-looking helmet, but due to the ridicule Mewtwo suffered, they sympathized and removed it, with the condition that Mewtwo must promise to never ever ever ever ever use his powers for evil. Although his brain has the power to crush the souls and minds of every person on the planet, Mewtwo still can not retain more than 4 moves. Quotes "Behold my powers! I am the most powerful Pokémon in the world!" "So, this is my power... but what is my purpose?" "Humans, you have served my purpose. I am sparing your lives, for the moment. But you cannot escape your fate." "I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." "Those voices... they're outside... where I must be." Trivia *Mewtwo evolves to a Mewthree. *His height is 6'7 and his weight is 269.0lbs. *His main advantege is can use telepathy to move objects and bowels. *And his main disadvantege is carries unwilling ties to Scientology. *Before Arceus, Mewtwo was considerated the most powerful pokemon. Likes *Dark Tails *The Death Squad *The T.D Squad *The Peace *Be the best in psychic powers *Giygas Jr. *Fly to the sky *Colress *Travels to an adventure Dislikes *Lord Tirek *Giywardeaugh *Fizzy Walnuts *Moar Krabs *Scratch *Grounder *Justin Bieber *Be Weak *Zalgo Friends *Dark Tails *Pikachu *Lucario *Ash Ketchum *Colress *Members of the Death Squad *Members of the T.D Squad Family *Professor Fuji (Creator) *Mew (Brother) *Cloned Meowth (Brother) *Cloned Pikachu (Brother) Gallery Mewtwo.jpg tumblr_mbsuob5oIF1r72ht7o2_500.png THN-PokeMovie-2-Mewtwo.jpg mewandm2flying.gif 1890582-mewtwo_strikes_back_film_artwork_return_kanto_gen_i.png.jpg look_what_a_nice_mewtwo_i_got_by_forceswerwolf-d2ytdtj.png|Mewtwo "Sexy Time" Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Japanese Category:Members of the T.D Squad Category:Characters - Heroes Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Villain to Hero Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Characters - Male Category:Spartans Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anime Category:Badass Characters